


Things We Lost in the Fire

by Ellimac



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellimac/pseuds/Ellimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Vansell's final mission, it's Narvin's job to tell his husband the news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things We Lost in the Fire

Romana never knew Vansell was married.

It wasn’t her fault, of course. She was away when he got married, and he never made much of a spectacle of his private life. He was rarely seen in public with his husband; they both had demanding jobs. They didn’t talk about their married life.

But Narvin knew. And when Romana was the only one who made it back from the Zagreus debacle, he knew he had to be the one to tell Matthias.

The transition of leadership was quick and easy. They had already taken care of most of the hurdles before Vansell left, knowing that he might not come back. Everything else was much harder. He barely knew Matthias, and he could only imagine what it must be like to be informed of your husband’s death by the man who had taken his job.

But someone had to do it, and soon, before the news got to Matthias via public broadcast. So he donned his best robes and went to Matthias’s chambers less than a day after he’d gotten the news, himself.

Matthias was not expecting company. That much was obvious from his slightly mussed hair and the casual dress. His eyes flickered up and down Narvin’s form, taking in the robes, the formal posture, the solemn expression. His hand gripped the doorframe.

“Is there something I can help you with, Narvin?” he said politely.

“Not exactly, no,” Narvin said. “May I come in?”

Matthias nodded and moved away from the door. Narvin stepped inside and was struck by the air of _togetherness_ in the place. There was nothing so obvious as a picture on the desk, but there could be no doubt that two people had lived here together, and happily.

Narvin took a deep breath and expelled it through his nose.

“What is it?” Matthias said as he closed the door behind Narvin. From his tone, he already knew, or suspected. It would be difficult not to.

“It’s Vansell,” Narvin said, turning to face him, his hands held neatly together behind his back. He held himself ramrod straight. “I’m afraid he didn’t return from his latest mission.”

Matthias closed his eyes. Narvin tried not to notice his hands shaking, or the way he hid them behind his back. “Thank you, Narvin. Coordinator.”

It wasn’t the first time he’d been called that, but this time settled into his bones and his hearts and he _felt_ it for the first time. “I’m sorry.”

“How did—” Matthias took a slow breath. “How?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know. The Lady President has deemed it confidential.”

Matthias turned away. His grip found the nearest chair. He still hadn’t opened his eyes.

“Thank you, Narvin,” he said quietly. “I’m afraid I have to ask you to leave now.”

Narvin bowed his head and passed him on the way out. It was hard not to notice the way his knuckles were white, or the way his arms trembled with the effort of keeping his hands still, but he didn’t comment on either.

He stopped immediately outside, after the door had closed. He couldn’t say why. Perhaps to listen, to see if there was anything else he could do.

But however Matthias grieved, he did so silently. After only half a microspan, Narvin walked away. It was time to deal with his own grief. Matthias would have to manage on his own.


End file.
